Mobile services, social networking, online services, cloud services, and other data services are generating and accumulating large amounts of data, sometimes known as “big data.” Disk storage systems ranging from locally resilient disk array infrastructures to globally distributed and resilient storage infrastructures may be employed to store, retrieve, and recover data.